Question: The sum of the squares of three consecutive positive integers is 7805. What is the sum of the cubes of the three original integers?
Answer: If $n$ is the middle of these integers, then we have $(n-1)^2+n^2+(n+1)^2 = 3n^2+2 = 7805$, or $n^2 = 2601$, meaning that $n=51$. Thus the sum of the cubes is $50^3+51^3+52^3 = \boxed{398259}$.